The Maw, Hidden People
by B.E.A.T.N
Summary: A series of one shots, about many of the people on the Maw that we never saw. From who steered the ship, to who guides them along. If any of these stories deserve a continuation, I shall make it so!
1. Chapter 1

The Maw, Hidden People

Chapter 1: The Helmsman

The world around us is a terrible place.

A world with people who are ugly as sin, terrifying monsters lurk around corner, and children are a prize to behold.

I was once one of those children, but was left alone because of my physical appearance.

I was born with a twisted mark on my face, making me feared among the children, but it helped me blend into the world around me

I was all alone.

Until I found the Maw.

A ship that seems to be the only place with order.

I came there, and became **the helmsman**.

I steer this ship.

I watch the guests lumber on-board, I see the chefs cook whatever they find moving, and the Janitor patrol the ship.

I see it all as I steer it.

The only people on this ship that show me any humanity are the Nomes.

Small creatures with grey skin, and tall pointy heads.

They seemed to be afraid of me when I first encountered them, but after saving one from a fall over the ship, they grew to trust me.

I didn't blame them for showing fear though. That mark on my face has haunted me for so many years. I wish I could take it away, but then again, it's the only reason no-one tried to eat me as a child.

So, that's where I am. A large man with a scarred face, befriending these small creatures, and steering a giant ship.

My life seems stable.

Almost worth living.

But I felt like something is missing.

And that's when something caught my attention today….

Today, I was on my day off, going around the ship.

Today I was travelling down to where the Gnomes live, when something caught my eye.

As I made my way through, I saw something hanging onto the scaffolding.

It….

It was a child!

A little girl.

She wore a green jacket with torn up sleeves, with brown dress shorts, and red hair pulled into a ponytail.

She was holding on for dear life.

But she couldn't hold on good enough.

She started to fall.

Down and down she went, screaming for dear life.

I ran as fast as I could to catch her.

It felt as though time was slowing down as I reached my arms out below her.

With the best luck I've had in a long time, I caught her.

The poor thing was shivering in my arms, terrified.

So I spoke to her in my deep voice, "shhhh, it's gonna be ok."

She looked up at me.

And I noticed that she had cuts on her cheek, and her eyes were bandaged.

She couldn't see me.

"Are you alright sweety?"

She squirmed a bit, but nodded.

"Can I ask your name?"

She nodded and said, "Susan."

I repeated the name, "Susan. Now that's a nice name."

She smiled weakly at my compliment.

"Now how'd you get up there?"

She turned her head and said, "Some leeches were after me. I was running on an upper level, when I fell through the floor. A part of it was gone. And I held onto the scaffolding until you came."

I cradled the child.

"It was lucky I showed up!"

She nodded and smiled at my statement.

"What happened to your eyes?", I asked her.

She started to frown.

"I cover my eyes, since I am blind. I've only survived because I've stayed where the other children are. I tried to run today, making it past the Janitor and the leeches."

I began to walk back to the ship deck as we continued talking to each other.

"I think it's best you are blind Susan. There's not much to look at."

Susan, "I don't need eyes to see where there is beauty. I can see someone by touching them."

"What do you mean?"

"I can make out their features."

She reached up and touched my face.

I felt something.

This was the first contact anyone had ever given me in my life.

It felt nice.

She felt every detail of my face, even my mark.

She shuddered when she felt that.

"What happened mister?"

"I've had that mark all my life Susan. It's both a blessing, and a curse."

"What do you mean?"

I explained, "it's kind of like your eyes. You may not be able to see anything with them, but that means you don't have to see all of the horrible things in the world. With my mark, I may be disfigured, but no-one has ever tried to hurt me because of my deformity."

She smiled a little, "well, then I'm proud of my deformity."

I couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Oh, Mister? What's your name?"

That took me by surprise.

No-one ever asks that.

But as I held her in my arms at the wheel, making the decision to look after this child, I told her.

"Lawrence, my name's Lawrence."

"That's a wonderful name."

Her words meant everything to me.

And for many years, the two of us lived peacefully, as the helsman, and his little friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Maw, Hidden People

Chapter 2: The Look-Out.

I am the Look-Out.

I sit atop the Maw, and keep watch.

Why at the very top near the chimney stack?

The Lady said it's so no-one has to see me.

And I find that a believable story.

I was cursed with very long legs, and very long limbs. And with that came a short stubby torso, with a short and stubby neck, connecting a short stubby head to my body.

My pants, long on a normal person, were short on me.

The same with my brown coat, and the white night shirt I wear it over.

My eyes are weak, so I have a pair of goggles that make my sight better, and help me look out to sea.

And last, but not least, my hat.

I wear an old baseball cap.

I modified it though.

Now it has an umbrella atop it.

It rains a lot when you're out at sea.

So I use it to keep dry, as I look out to sea.

Why do I look out to sea?

For the boats.

With the passengers aboard.

They come and go, one after the other, bringing in those lumbering fools here.

But why should I care? All I have to do is look out.

And ring the fog horn for when a boat comes, or we need to move.

It'd be lonely up here….

If it weren't for a little friend of mine.

A little Nome.

My first day here, I found him sitting up here.

He had a little lantern harnessed to his hat.

And he would just sit there.

Alone, never speaking, or making noise.

All he would do is sit and look out to sea.

He never paid me any attention at first.

But as time carried on,he got closer and closer, until he sat beside me.

An unspoken bond is what we share.

Sitting in our little balcony.

Watching the sea roar on.

Looking out, as time flows by.

Two old creatures, who look out to sea.


End file.
